Arica Harbor
Arica Harbor is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Arica is a city in northern Chile that lies 18 kilometers south of the Peruvian border, in the northern part of the world's driest desert, the Atacama. The port area was subject to the Battle for Arica Harbor. Description Following the results of the armor assault at Atacama, U.S Command insists on a similar action to capture the port of Arica. The assault group will launch a "break through" action directly at the Russian base. If the fight dictates, the Battle Group will cut directly through the town located on the axis of advance. Collateral damage is of no consequence. The Russian base must be destroyed in order to cross the desert and reach the port. Heavy casualties are expected on both sides. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch variant of this map takes place in the city, between the bridge towards the port and Border Control outpost. A M3A3 Bradley spawns in the middle of the map, just off the main road next to a green and beige two-story house. Much of the random spawn points are on the outskirts of the map, with some in the main construction site, some by the raised terrace and red two-story house at the end of the road before it turns, the construction site on the hill, and the lower hills near the coastline, as well as everywhere in between. Combat here will constantly shift as the four teams move about this city, with the main fighting occurring in the central area of the town between the upper and lower sections. There are also many sniping locations on this map, with the large mountain in the back of the town with scattered trees and rocks for cover, and the construction site near the coast to just name a few. Control over the Bradley can be very helpful in achieving victory if the entire squad is in the vehicle, with at least two players as Engineers and one as a Medic and all players having varied specializations to keep both the tank and the players alive. When possible, all players should stay inside the tank to cover it from all angles as opposing players could be taken out before they get off too many RPG shots or destroy the tank with C4. The downside to this strategy is that the vehicle becomes a major target and it may cause other teams to work together just to take it out as the players in it are a much greater threat since they won't be able to be killed as easy. Good spots to bring the IFV are the main road and the back hill towards the Border Control outpost in Rush mode. Conquest The Conquest variant of this map is included in VIP Map Pack 2, which was released on 30 March 2010. The area available to players is the same size and location as the Squad Deathmatch variant of the map, but there is additional cover located in key areas; mainly the road leading through the town and the cliff near the upper construction site. Each side is given 350 tickets rather than the usual 250 tickets. It is a very small map, with just 100m separating the three bases (A, B and C), making it very lively and full of action. Equipment The Conquest variant of this map is very infantry-oriented, with only one Quad Bike spawning at each team's base after a few minutes from the game's start and a UAV-1 station spawning at control point Bravo once it is captured. Bases RU Deployment The RU Deployment is located at the Bridge outpost and is nearest to Alpha. A Quad Bike will spawn here a few minutes into the game to prevent it from being used too early as it is very fast and would be cheap to use and obtain all of the control points before the game gets going. Spawns generally are near the bridges and up towards the construction site on the right of the road and the two one-story houses on the left of the road. Because the RU Deployment has many ways in and out, it is very hard to spawn camp if the Russians are pushed back this far since they can go a number of ways to get around the US Army US Deployment The US Deployment is located just outside of the Town at the Border Control outpost, only half of it being open to players of either team. A Quad Bike will spawn here a few minutes into the game to prevent it from being used too early as it is very fast. Flags A: Town Near Bridge The control point is located at the end of the road, right where it turns to go past the construction site towards the Bridge. Common areas to try and capture this point include the garage below the red two-story house, the house itself, and just next to the raised terrace where a T-90 would spawn in Rush. Players will generally spawn near the red house or the construction site in back. The Russians generally spawn behind the terrace or near the construction site while the US spawns near the one-story house or the red two-story house on the upper half of the town. B: Town Center The control point is located between a destroyed M1A2 Abrams and a destroyed M939 Truck. This control point has a very large capture area as it can be captured in the area of four houses around the point, including the garage in the wall if the doors are blown out. Players can spawn anywhere from the lower construction site to the UAV-1 station that spawns near the cliffs. The Russians mainly spawn in the construction site closer to the two-story barracks just along the wall while the US generally spawns near the UAV station. C: Town Outskirts The control point is right next to the ECM Radar station. It can be captured by standing anywhere between the brick wall near the cliffs to the red two-story house closer to the coast. Players generally spawn near the red house or back towards the construction site and the beige and green two-story house. Russians tend to spawn near the coast between the green and beige house and the red house while the US spawns along the cliffs near the upper construction site. Outcome Russian Victory Heavy Russian defenses cause massive U.S. casualties and the American Forces retreat as Russian tanks are seen chasing after them, leaving the Harbor in Russian hands. US Victory US Tanks arrive to secure the Harbor, causing the Russians to lose an important supply port to the Americans. US forces are put on standby for following orders. Squad Deathmatch An overview of the Town is shown, with the same messages played for either a win or loss in the normal victories depending on which team the player was on. Videos Battlefield Bad Company 2 - Arica Harbor. Conquest|Gameplay on Arica Harbor in Conquest mode. Bad Company 2 Arica Harbor Loading Theme|Arica Harbor loading theme Battlefield Bad Company 2 - Arica Harbor. Rush - Attacker|Gameplay on Arica Harbor in Rush mode as the Attackers. Arica Harbor US Victory Scene|U.S Army victory scene. Arica Harbor - Russian Defeat Scene|Russian Army defeat scene. Arica Harbor Hidden Sniper Spot|Hidden sniper location. Gallery Image:Africaharbor.jpg|Arica Harbor Image:Africaharborrush.jpg|Arica Harbor Rush Image:Bc2aricascreen04.png|US Army soldiers pushing on towards the construction site and final M-COM stations. Trivia *On the road between the Attacker's Deployment and the Border Control bases there is a large sign saying "Welcome to Chile" in Spanish. *In the PlayStation 3 Beta, M-COM Station Alpha at the Harbor outpost used to be difficult to reach because there was a metal bar along the overturned train car at about chest height, making it hard for either team to get into the box car once the side was blown off, even if they were crouching under it. After many complaints from the community, DICE decided to remove the metal bar from the train car for the retail version. *As with certain other maps, it is possible to appear in the US victory cutscene if one positions oneself in the spot where the camera's POV is set. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company 2